1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for recording an image on a light-transmitting recording material by an ink, and particularly to a process for recording by an ink, which can produce a clear projection image with a sufficient image density when the image recorded on the light-transmitting recording material is projected by light.
The present invention also relates to an apparatus for recording, which can form a good image not only on a reflective recording material but also on a light-transmitting recording material serving as an original for a film strip or an overhead projector (OHP).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among processes for recording by an ink so far proposed, an ink jet recording process as a non-impact process can perform high speed printing and multi-color printing with less generation of noise, because the process can perform recording while generating droplets of a recording solution according to various methods for ejecting the recording solution, such as an electrostatic attraction method based on high potential application, a method for impacting mechanical vibrations or displacements to the recording solution by a piezoelectric element, a method for bubbling the recording solution by heating and utilizing the bubbling pressure, etc. and while sputtering and depositing the generated droplets onto a recording material, such as paper, etc.
The print recorded according to said ink jet recording process can be used in various applications, for example, observation in the form of a reflective image on the so called jet recording paper or fabric as a recording material, or observation in the form of projection of a recorded image from the light-transmitting resin film as a recording material onto a screen, etc. through an optical appliance such as a film strip, OHP, etc., or application in the form of CMF(color mosaic filter), etc. for color-resolving plates in preparing positive plates for color printing, or for color display in liquid crystal, etc.
When recording is applied to a recording material according to the ink jet recording process, an image to be recorded (the original) is generally divided into so many image elements (which are essentially different from image elements referred to herein as regards the present invention as will be defined later), and the original is reproduced on the recording material on the basis of the individual image elements of divided image as members for the original. However, when a reflective print is formed on paper or fabric as mentioned above according to such a recording process, a recorded image with a sufficient image density can be obtained, that is, a clear recorded image can be obtained, whereas, when a light-transmitting print is formed according to the same recording process, the light-transmitting recorded image with insufficient density can be often obtained, that is, an unclear image with a low density can be obtained when projected on a screen, etc.
An apparatus for recording, particularly such as a color graphic printer or a video printer, has two requirements, that is, one for the observation of a reflected image of a print on plane paper and one for the observation of a transmitted image of a print on a transparent film such as a slide, OHP, etc.
When printed both onto a reflective recording material and onto a light-transmitting recording material by one and same printer, the following disadvantage appears. That is, even if printing is made at the same predetermined recording density, a satisfactory print is observable on a reflective recording material, whereas an unsatisfactory print, particularly in density, is observable on a light-transmitting recording material due to a difference in the manner of observation between these two materials, so that a printed image of high quality cannot be obtained at the same time.